Untitled
by Kire Kitsune
Summary: It is about this rich girl named Kate Henderson, who one day found a fox next to her mansion. She took care of it until one day it vanished and bad things and events has been happening every since then.


Sunny and clear outside. I walked down the stairs and to the tall, huge door of the mansion. I was ready to go outside to the school, which my family had own and I was the principal there. Just when I was walking outside and going down the steps, I saw a fox, lying on the grass, next to the forest, which my mansion was near it.

My mansion was enormous. Inside of it, the floors were made out of marble-the mineral. When you walk up the stairs, you had three chooses that you could make. One was to go straight. The other was to turn right and for the last, one was to turn left. I had a ballroom, a poolroom, more then 10 huge bedrooms, and, a big kitchen, a living room, dining room, an animal room and lots more that I do not even know what to call them. The animal room was for all the animals that I had saved or would heal them since I had loved animals so much.

The fox that I had just saw, was hurt and in pain. By then, I had asked one of my house cleaner that was nearest to me, to help me with the David, which was what I had named the fox. We took David to the animal room. There was always an animal doctor and nurse there. They were my personal ones that I had hired to look after the animals. They were paid well too. They had a room, next to the animal room so they can be near them.

Dr. Amber was the animal doctor. Dr. Ash was the family doctor. Sally was the animal nurse and Kelly was the family nurse. Dr. Amber had found what was hurting David. He had a broken leg. Dr. Amber had wrapped it up and she said it would heal in a couple of week. Therefore, I wanted David to stay in my room.

I did not know why, but something about David told me that he wanted to stay with me but I could not. I had realized by then that I was late for school. Yet, I was not worried much since, that school had belong to me now since my family had passed the ownership to me. I was now the Principal, but the Henderson founded the school. My name was Kate Henderson.

I had shiny, long black hair and my eyes were dark brown. I was 13 years old. I was about 62 inches tall and was about 100lb. My driver, Henry always drove me to places. He was waiting outside in the new shiny black limo. When I came out, he came out and opened the door for me. He was such a gentleman. All I know about him was that he was only 24 years old. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was really nice and kind. He was also very careful and always told me to buckle up. He was always trying to keep me safe.

When I had reached school, two guards were outside waiting for me. Henry came out and opened the door before I was even unbuckled. Boy, was he fast or what. The only thing I had brought to school was my laptop. I was the only one allowed since I had owned the school and was the principal. Everyone was already in class.

The Henderson Private School was huge as well. It was a bit bigger than my mansion and since my mansion was big, the school was bigger. The school had all grade level. From preschool through university. It was amazing. It had four cafeteria, three parks, four playgrounds, two gardens and over 1,000 classrooms. The cafeteria was about half the size of a normal elementary public school. Which you have to think about how big it is and how many it can hold since we had all grade levels. Therefore, considering how big this place was, it was bigger than mine was. My mansion was about the size of the school cafeteria added together. However, my property was almost like the school's property.

At that point, I had reached my class. Hey, I am still 13 and I still had to go to school. Even if I had owned the place. When I had walked in, the class had looked at me and the teacher had said "Good morning Miss. Henderson." The class had said the same thing as well. I had reply by saying "Good morning to you too, Mrs. McNally and my fellow classmates." I then, went to my sit, which was the back of the room next to the window, which a tree was near it. So, that give me a shade when it was hot and sunny in the spring and summer and it was beautiful to look at in the fall and winter.

I had opened my laptop and started to type and stuff. The teacher did not mind at all. I was taking notes, working on the business stockings, and banking accounts. Even though I was still 13, I have my own business and many stock accounts. It was not private or anything but many people had known it. It was famous. It was part of the Henderson businesses. Every Henderson had a stock. However, since I was the descended of the first Henderson, I was more important and I had more things, work, and businesses and stock accounts than the others did. It was hard work no doubt. Nevertheless, I was proud to be the descended of the first Henderson.

But once there was a kid in ninth grade that had brought a laptop and got into a fuss saying why I could bring one in and not the others. The security could not handle him so, they had asked for my top guards and me. They had called me by the PA system. It was in room C9. We had the room by lettered and then the grade level next to it. Preschoolers had A-E. Kindergartens had A-F 0. The student and I had a long talk with his parents and with himself. I had decided to let it slip. I am a soft and kind person if you had not figured it out. But he had to have a good reason to bring it in and with his parents approval and when I had send everyone a notice about that I had let him start bring it in.

That student was now in college. College and University had permission to bring in laptop. Oh, did I mention there were many students here that are on scholarship. The Henderson Private School was private as you can see but it also provided scholarship as well as funding to other people who had kids that were smart, but their parents could not afford to send them to college or university. Therefore, I would give them either a scholarship to come here or funding to go to another place. They had a chose though but they mostly chose this school, since it was rated both one of the most bests, smartest, safeties, and reliable private school in the whole world and still is for a number of years now. Now that is something to be really proud of. I had owned this school since I was in preschool here.

"Ms. Henderson, please come to room D8. I repeat, Ms. Henderson, please come to room D8."

I had though, what was the matter now. I had got up and started to walk out of Mrs. McNally class and had said, "Please pardon me Mrs. McNally." Then I had left before she had response back. I knew the whole class was watching me and that Mrs. McNally was at the door watching me walk down to the 8th grade hall.

It took me a while to get there, but I got there. It was about a student named Kenneth. I had typed up him name on my laptop was connected to the school's database as well as it was connected to other stuff. I was doing this while; the security was telling me what was going on. It had seemed like that Kenneth had his cell phone on and it had rung during class. How did I ever get mess up with such a small problem like this, I had though. He was an A and B student and was very talented in the Art department. He had taken 7 courses and of course 4 of them was science, English, math, and history. It was required. The other two he had took art and band.

I had to call his parents to explain what he happen and that his cell phones was to be turned off on school hours and maybe turned on during lunch time, break time, or after school was over. When that was over with, I went to lunch since it is my lunchtime. I went to cafeteria number 1. It was the biggest. That is where the college and university students went. The second cafeteria was for the 7th, 8th, 9th, and the 10th graders. The third cafeteria was for the elementary level students including the preschoolers and the kindergartens. The fourth one was for the staff. Sometimes I went in there and ate but I did not feel right being in there so, most of the time I would go to the first cafeteria. Sometimes I would switch cafeteria from time to time to check on them or to get away from the noise.

The first cafeteria had six rows. Three of the six rows were for the college student and if you had guess, the other three rows was for the university students. It was hard keeping track. The first cafeteria was at least half the size of a regular mall, the second cafeteria was about two times as big as a police station , the third cafeteria was about a quarter of a big mall and lastly, the fourth cafeteria was about twice as big as a public school cafeteria. Well, an elementary school at least. They all just about look the same but, the sizes.

We had an hour of lunch because of the long lines. Most of the people bring their own lunch. I do not blame them. I have my own lunch as well. The Henderson family also has a chef and he always makes my lunch. Every week was different. Henry always brings in my lunch on time because the chef had to make it and it took forever so Henry had volunteered to take the lunch to me.

Today he was right on time as usual. I had asked if he wanted to stay for lunch, since the chef sometimes make too much and today was that day. Henry said that he could not because he had to fix up the limo so that it will be ready for me when it was time to go home. I then said "Okay."

Sometimes I feel sorry for him since he had to work and that sometimes he does not even eat lunch. I figure it was my turn to do a favor or something for him. He has been my driver for four years now. He had started at age 20 and now he is 24. I figure I could forget about taking the limo for once and take something else instead. Like maybe a different car or give Henry a vacation or something like that sort or maybe a rise.

I had then pick up my cell phone and started to dial back home to make sure everything was ok with the animals and if they need any supplies. Mary who was one of the housemaid picked up and answered, "This is the Henderson House, and how may I help you?"

Then I had said "Hi, Mary. This is Kate. How are the animals doing and do you need any supplies?"

She then replies by saying "Hello, Miss. Henderson. The animals are doing great and I do not believe we need any supplies. David however, is feeling worst. I think he wants you. Ever since you left for school, he did not seem too happy. Shall I bring him over to school Miss. Henderson?"

I then though about it and said, "Please have Kevin bring it over to school please. I think he might feel better." At least I had hoped. I was worried about David. I think he is fond of me now.

Mary then said, "Ok, I will. Have a pleasant day Miss. Henderson."

"Thank you. You have a wonderful day as well, until I get home, then you may have to rest of the day off. Bye." Then I hung up.

If you were wondering, Kevin was a driver too. He was loyal and very nice. He was 24 too. He had black hair and brown eyes and was very formal in a way unknown. By the time, lunch was over; Kevin had already brought David here. The PA system had announced for me to pick him up. Students were not supposed to bring pets to school. However, it was ok for me since I did own the place. Everyone in cafeteria one had stared at me. I had picked up my laptop and started to walk out the door, when someone had grabbed me in the arms.

It was a teacher and from the looks of it, I was thinking that he must be a substitute teacher or a new teacher. The students all gasp. Then another teacher came and told him. Then his face as white as ghost was half laughing and half scared. He then said to the other teacher, "This child, a principal and the owner of this school. I don't believe it."

I was mad at that point. "Hey, I am the owner of this school and I am the principal. My name is Kate Henderson and if you do not believe me then you may ask the other students here in this cafeteria, now may you please excuse me but I must go to the front office."

His face was really pale and scared looking kind. All the teachers and students in the cafeteria had told him and now he was feeling bad. I could not worry about it now. David was waiting for me. I will take care of the case later I had though to myself. Then a 13 years old boy came out of nowhere and started to ask me whole bunch of question while I was walking.

He saw that I was getting mad so he left me alone for a while, but he was still following me. Then I asked him "Why are you following me?"

"I just want to and because I liked you." At that point, I was nervous. What if he really meant what he had said and what kind of "I like you" did he meant?

"What do you mean by I like you?"

"I like you as a friend and as I really like you." Now I was really shocked and surprised. His name was Andrew. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was a bit taller that I was. He was on a scholarship.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a hurry right now. Please excuse me."

"What is your phone number Miss. Henderson, if I may have it?" I told him that is was 818-714-0369. I also told him that it was my cell phone number and then he said thanks and left smiling and happily.

I had reached the office and David was in the nurse's office. I went in to get him, the nurse Ms. Randal had said hello to me, and then I had said hello and thank you for watching David for me and left before she could say anything. I saw David's leg and wow, I was amazed because he was trying to get down and when he did. He was walking and following me too. I guess his leg must been better by now and if not then he was one strong fox.

I had brought him to my class. Everyone was surprised that I had brought a fox in the building. I did not put a leash on him either so he was free to go about. Most of the time, he would be lying down next to where I was sitting. Again, I had opened my laptop and surprisingly, Dr. Amber had email me, telling about David's progress.

He was healing faster than normally should. Both, Dr. Amber and I were amazed at this news. By now, I knew he not just some plain normal fox, but special in a way unknown yet. I was planning to find what was special about him. That day I did not pay much attention in class at all. My teachers did not care since I was the principal and the owner of this school. For, I can easy get them fired if I wanted too.

By the end of the school day, Henry came and picked me up in a brand new limo that my father had gotten me as a gift for no real special reason at all. David had sat next to me during the ride home.

When I had got home, I started to do my homework. After, I was done with my homework; I started to think up another business. On my way home, I had seen many needy people out on the streets begging for money. I had stopped a few times to give at least 50 dollars and they were grateful and surprise to see a kid like me giving them such huge amounts of money to them. However, they did not know that it was small to me.

By that, I had figure out that I could make a home for them. It would be called the Henderson Home. We already founded the Henderson Park. The Henderson were very well known since we had founded a great deal of things. The Henderson Home would of course provide a great deal of many things for the needy. Like food, shelter, clothing, jobs, and education for the little ones. The Henderson did have a number of businesses and we do need workers. Therefore, jobs would be no problem for the Henderson to provide. Since, I owned a school; I would have no problems provide education for the young ones.

While, I was thinking and planning this all up, David was on my bed, sleeping. He is so cute when he sleeps. It was nightfall when I had finished with all my thinking and planning for the Henderson Home. Tomorrow I would be able to build it. I went to my bed and I petted David. He feels so soft and cuddly after a warm bath. He even smells like flowers too.

By then, I had gone to bed. At the stroke of midnight, a burglar came in my house. He was in my room. He was aiming for all my businesses, stocks, and all my money. Lucky for me, David was here. He had heard him come in and got up so fast. David went for a jump and aimed straight at the burglar. To bad for the burglar, the sound had woke me up and I saw what had happened. The sound not only woke me up, but everyone else in the mansion and in the security room as well. My guards came in my room and jumped at the burglar.

They got him and took him away. I was really glad that David was here. Nevertheless, I was also glad that he was ok. For, you see, the burglar was also planning to kill me too. He already had a knife in his hand. The guards had asked if I was fine and I had replied by saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Please call in Dr. Amber."

Dr. Amber came in and I asked her to check David to see if he was hurt anywhere. Thank goodness, he was fine. I would have beaten the burglar up myself for hurting David.

Everyone in the mansion, but the guards went back to bed. David was also sleeping soundly too. I also sleep as well. I wanted to get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow was Saturday and you know what that means, no school. It also meant that I had bunches of work to do. However, the good part is that, I get to go shopping too.

The next day when I woke up, I found surprisingly that David had woke up early and was in the animal room with a cat and with a very injured half-breed. The half-breed was half fox and half cat. I had found it on the forest floor not to far from my mansion. It was badly injured too. I had wondered what to relationship was between the cat, the half-breed and David. That was what I wanted to know next. I then stood at the big, long, dark door until; David had seen me standing at the door watching him.

Chapter Two

I slowly walked over to him. I picked up the cat, which I had named Krystal. It was injure very badly when I found her too. Somehow, she was next to Andrew, which, that is what I had named the half-breed. David then came up to me and started to scratch me. You had better believe that it hurt. It had hurt so much that it started to bleed. His claws had removed some of my skin. I put Krystal down and went over to a table, which was full of medicines and first aid needs. I mean, this is the animal room after all.

I wrap my arm in a bandage and when over to the cabinet to find some food for the animals to eat. I was not fully recovered yet from the shock from last night, but I wanted to help. I did not want all my maids to do all the work. It would have been unfair to them. I got out a circular shape dish and put some cat food on it. I then picked it up, walked over to Krystal, and laid it down on the floor next to her bed. Seeing David's eyes, it had looked so worried but at the same time mad and angry. I did not feel like staying much but, when I was about to leave; Krystal came and wrapped her body around my legs not allowing me to go. She did however leave some room for me to turn around. I was careful not to step on her tail and on her wounds. For, she herself had not been fully recovered yet as well.

I had gone back and sat on a chair that was very comfortable. It was red and there were a few diamonds on the outside boarder of the chair. I could not believe my eyes when I had saw David and Krystal communicating with each other. They were communicating with Andrew too. Andrew was only a couple months old too.

Something told me that Krystal had said something that made David come over and lick my arm that he had scratched. I patted him on his back. I went over to Andrew and looked at his wounds. It seems like it needed another bandage change.

Just then, both Dr. Amber and Dr. Ash came in at the same time. They had seen me. Dr. Ash had then seen me with a bandage on my arm.

"What do you have a bandage on your arm?" "It's nothing. I just fell and scraped it. That is all." "Let me have a look at it." "No, it is ok. It will heal in a couple of days." "Yes, I know, but it would still be best for me if I check to see if there are any infections or any of the matter." "No, really it is ok. I am fine. It is not bleeding much anymore." "Okay, if you are sure, but if you don't feel good or if your arm starts to hurt badly or just simply hurting, please do not be afraid to come to me." "Ok, thanks Dr. Ash."

It had token me a while to convince her that it was nothing. I had to make up a lied. I felt bad for it. However, if they were to find out that it was David, who had scratched my arm with his claws, then both he and I would be in huge trouble. I did not want that to happen.

I had a feeling that they had heard and understood everything I had said to the doctors because, just after the doctors had left, they came and gave me a lick on the arm, where it was injured. I was guessing that David must have been sad for scratching me.

I left the room and went downstairs. I had to start my project sometime today. I had grabbed all my plans and my laptop and then I headed for the door. When I had gotten outside I had saw one of my guard talking to some person with a two child. They were wearing rags. When I was near the limo, they had saw me and they tell to come to me. However, my guard had stopped them and called for backup.

I then went over there instead. They seen a bit surprise that I would go there. John, who was my guard over there holding them off, was too, surprised at my action. Most people would just walk or drive away, but me I do not do that. Michael and Steven came.

I had walked up to the woman and said, "Hi is there something that I may do for you, Ms.?" "Yes, there is." "And what would that be?" "May you please provide me with a job and an education for my children please? I beg of you. You see, we are poor people and we need money and food." "Have you tried going one of the places that need help?" "Yes, I have, but the problem is that, they won't let me since I was in rags."

After the long conversation, I had told John, Michael and Steven that everything would be ok, and that they are welcome to come in. I had leaded them to the living room and I had asked them to sit anywhere they pleased. They had seemed happy at that moment. I had had found out that, the women had used to work at a place called _The Talent Museum._ I had no clue where that was.

She kept on asking repeatedly for a job, but I had to find out more about her before I could give her a job. The Henderson corp. did in fact need more people to work for them and the government did not mind us giving jobs to people. In fact, that gives the government less work in finding jobs for them. When they found someone in need of a job badly, they send them over to one of the Henderson Company or to me or to one of the Henderson family member. That had droved a lot of the family member insane since, many people where going on their private property. They did not like it one bit.

Ever since many of my family members had talked to the government about this, a lot of them had stop sending people straight into our property. Still, many of them still come to my place for they know that I am a nice person and very patient.

I had asked one of my guards to lookup this person's file. The government had given my permission to go into their files and look up people. They knew that I would want to do that. I was nice, but I was also smart. I had left the person in the mansion with two guards in there looking after them. I could not wait long because I had a schedule to keep. That person knew that I was a very busy person. I had told her that as soon as I come back that I would see what to do.

I told Kelly that I was leaving and to look and provide the guest with food, clothing, and shelter for now. Henry saw me coming out of the door and escorted me to the limo. After we went through the gate, I had begun to work on my laptop once again. I had to make up time.

Likely did I know, David was in the car as well! When I was talking, he had climbed in the passenger seat. He was under me. I had realized that when I had dropped something and bend down to pick it up. That is when I saw David. I was surprised to see him. I had picked him up and patted him. He was so cute. Who could imagine a fox, climbing into the car, to follow someone who had found you? What more surprisingly was that I found Andrew and Krystal along with David too! I am guessing that they will forever be together where ever they go.

I went to the place where I had bought. It was at the comer of Eastern Street and Counter Street. It was a big property that I have bought. It had to be big since, it was going to be a place for all the poor people to stay until they had enough money to buy their own place. It was also going to be a place for children who had no place to go. Like an Adoption place for children whose parents are gone forever.

I had to start building this right away. The construction workers were already there and waiting. I felt bad for having them to wait so I thought that I would give them a bonus. I had showed them the plan at I had made and how I wanted it to look it. They of course were the Henderson personal constructors and would be glad to build anything for us since we also pay them big.

Soon after that, they started working. I was of course out of their way. I did not want to brother them at all since I wanted it to start building and finish as soon as possible. I went to the park after that. As always, it was busy and beautiful. Everyone had loved this park since; it was always kept clean and neat. It was roomy too. After all, it did belong to the Henderson family. We owned a lot of places and stuff.

I had let David, Krystal, and Andrew out so that they may play around and run around too. I like them a lot. I was in a special area, made just for the Henderson. There is a place for animals too. The other people were in another area. Although, most of the time, I liked to be with other people. However, they treat me like royalty, which I am but sometimes I wish to be treated normally too.

After a while in the park, David, Krystal, Andrew and I started to head home. As soon as I got home, our guests were still here. I had decided to give her a job and her children could go to school under a scholarship. She could work as a cafeteria person, her daughter would be in Kindergarten, and the other child would be in 6th grade. In spite of what had happened, I am glad that everything will be okay soon.

Just then, I got a phone call. It was my parent! I could not believe it. They said that they were on an important business trip and unfortunately, their plane had a problem. When they had landed, the wheel had broken. They were calling from one of the hospital in Cloven Island. The hospital there was called The Milton Grand Hospital.

I had to go there to make sure that they were ok. I did not want to lose them. An hour later, I had finished packing and was already on my way to Cloven Island. Just when I was boarding the jet plane, yet again, I had found that David, Krystal, and Andrew had followed me here. I do not know how, but they did. It was amazing what they could do. Yet, I did not have time to think about that. I was worried about my parent. What would happen? Will they live? Bunches of questions had formed in my head by the time had reached Cloven Island.

I knew I had to think positive. Therefore, I did. I was hoping that they would be fine and that they will be ok. Henry was also here. He wanted to come to make sure that no one else but he drives me to The Milton Grand Hospital. When I had reached the hospital, I ran in there in a speed of light. I was worried. I had asked the nurse in the front desk where my parent were. She had said that they were upstairs on the third floor in room 693. I quickly went to the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor.

As soon as I got to the third floor, I ran the room 693. I did not care right then about the "No running" rule. At that time, my mind was focus on seeing my parent. When I had gotten to room 693 I opened the door and found out that my both my mother and father was all right. I was glad and my heart had stop beating as much.

For four hours, I stay there talking to my parent. I stayed until it was time for me to leave. By then they had found out who we were and they had let me off on breaking the "No running" rule. I apologized to them and left. I head back home. I still had tons of work to be done. It would not take me long to come back and visit them once again. I was just glad that they were fine.

When I got home, it was nighttime. I did not eat any dinner because I was all tired and worn out. Today was so busy that when I had reached my room, I went straight to my bed. I then feel asleep. I had forgotten about David, Krystal, Andrew, and the others. However, it seems like they knew what I have been through and did not mind that I had went to bed forgetting about them. I did not even change or anything for that matter. Therefore, I was sleeping in my clothes.

The next morning when I woke up, I took a shower and brushed my teeth and hair. I also changed my clothes. In addition, other stuff that a girl would usually do. I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I also found that David and the others had just woken up and was now eating their breakfast as well.

After breakfast, I went to school. It was the same as usually, but today I had a feeling that something was going to happen. Later on in the day, I had found that I was right about that. To my surprise, they had called me up to the nurse's office and I found that they had found a boy on the ground just outside the school. It had the same bandage that David was wearing on his leg.

He was about 15 maybe 16 or older than that. I did not know. His eyes were like David's too. Now that I think about it, he looks like David. They asked me what they should do. I told them to bring him to my mansion. When we had reached my mansion, I told them to bring him to my room. The other rooms were not prepared yet so my room was the only room that was available. Soon after that, they had left. Dr. Ash then came in my room and exam him. He was ok. It was just his leg and he was very tired out from something. I had stayed with him for the rest of the day. I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was up as well. He seems surprised to be in my room.

"What had happened?" he had asked. "You were on the ground next to the school so I am guessing that my guards must have founded you and brought you to the nurse's office. They then called me out of class. Then they had asked me what they should do, I told them to bring you to my mansion in to my room. Then my doctor came and exam you. So now here we are." I had said while blushing. I could not help but to blush. I was a very shy person. He was a boy and I was a girl. He had seemed very nice and he was in my room after all. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is your place, your room! Wow. It's grand." He had said. "Thanks and yes, I own this place." I had replied.

After an hour of talking, I went downstairs and brought him back some dinner. He had seemed to be hungry. I did not mind him eating on my bed. It was okay with me. I left him the dinner tray and went downstairs to get some dinner of my own too. I also wanted to give David some dinner too, but I could not find him anywhere! I had everyone searching, but no sign of him anywhere. I was so worried about him that, that night I could not sleep at all.

The boy was still in my room, so I was sleeping downstairs with bunches of guards. I did not bother to ask him what his name was and how old he was. The next morning when I woke up, he was already up and was in the living room, where I was sleeping. He was sitting not to far from me when I had waked up. I wonder how long he had been there. He had seemed concerned for something. When he had saw me wake up, he got up and went to me. I was scare at that point. Just then, two of my guards came closer to me. Then he backed away from me.

I went to get breakfast and went to the kitchen to make sure that everything was ok. I went to get some breakfast for the guest as well. It seems like my guards had surrounded him. I had wondered how he had felt at that point. I went closer to him and the guards then backed away. I had leaded him to the breakfast table and the guards were now surrounding me. I did not mind. I was used to it by now. I wanted to ask what his name was so badly but knew that it would be a bad time.

I had finished breakfast quickly for I had to go check the building that was still in progress. I wanted to see how it had looked like now. To my surprised, my guest had too, finished his breakfast. It again had seemed like he wanted to follow me everywhere I went. Just like David. He reminds me so much of David. I do not know why.

Yet still, I took him along. During the car ride, I took the liberty of asking his name. He told me it was O'Neal Robinson. That name had hit me so hard. I had heard it somewhere. I think my parent had said or told me about that name before. I had also asked him for his age, and surprisingly, he was 14. Wow. He was just one year older than I was.

We had stopped at the corner of Counter Street and Eastern Street. The building however was still on the mapping part. My guess was that, it would take months before it was done. O'Neal had asked what that building was for, so I had told him everything. I felt like I could trust him, that I knew him already from a long time ago.

"Have you been to Henderson Private School O'Neal? I had asked.

"No I have not. Why do you ask Miss. Henderson? Oh, I just realized, your last name is Henderson. Does that school belongs to you?" asked O'Neal

"Yes, the school does belong to me and the reason for me asking was that, I just wanted to know. That is all." I said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I see." He then said back also in a quiet voice.

"Want to go to my school? It had all the grade levels and you could be on the family scholarship. What do you say?" I asked happily.

"Sure, why not. I would be glad to go to your school." He had said both in a happy and unsure tone of voice.

I have asked Henry to stop at one of the Henderson restaurant to eat lunch. I was getting hungry then. I had also asked if O'Neal wanted some. He had said that he did not care. I was happy that he had come along. He was a mysterious person. I was also weird about David too. When we went inside the restaurant, the workers there had all greeted me and I greeted back. I went to a nice table in the corner and ordered. I had already known what was on the menu so I did not need to look at it. O'Neal said that he wanted whatever I was having. I had Chicken and Vegetable Curry and Angel Lime Pie for desert.

After we had finished eating our delicious meal, trouble had stir up in the restaurant. Some people were tired of waiting in line and wanted to talk with the owner of the place. My workers had said that I was busy and so the manger had came out and talk to the people. However, that just made it worst. They started to mess up everything on the counter and frighten people that were eating. I could not let that happen to my restaurant. When I went up to the people, the "leader" who was a big strong man, pushed me down on to the floor. It had hurt so much! O'Neal who had saw this came over and helped me up. That had made him angry.

Chapter Three

He told the people that I was the owner of the restaurant, but they will not believe that a 13 years old kid like me actually owned the place. The manger of my restaurant then called in my guards. When the guards came in and told them who I was, they started to believe me then. Nevertheless, the damaged they had done was not too huge. Just some broken things and a messy counter top. Some frighten people and that was about it. I was glad that no one was hurt but O'Neal was still worried about me, from being pushed earlier.

The "leader" apologized to me for pushing me down and everyone had apologized for ruining my restaurant. O'Neal and I went out for a walk later on. I had told Henry that I would call him if we need a ride. Shockingly, the weather forecast had said that today would be bright and sunny, just then the clouds turn black and rain had begun to pour down extremely hard. The wind were also picking up quickly too. Trees were blowing hard.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came in. Ring! Ring! It was my cell phone. I had picked it up and it was Henry. He had said that he was going to pick me up and had asked where I was. I had told him that we were near the gas station. Wow! He had come here with tremendous speed. Just after I had hanged up, he had arrived. I quickly climbed in the car with O'Neal.

Henry was heading home when he had told me that a tornado warning was released, here in this area! I was surprised at this news, since, we had never had a tornado warning before, or a tornado. I was scare. Plus, with the fact that my mother and father was at the hospital. I did not know what to do. O'Neal had sense my fear and had came closer to me and told me not to worry and that everything will be fine.

As soon as we got back to my mansion, everything was already prepared. The basement was filling with supplies. Everything that we needed was already in there. I guessed that when we were heading home, everyone had gotten ready and got all the supplies. Even all the animals were there. To my surprise, O'Neal went up to Krystal and Andrew, just like David would if he was here.

Oh no! David! Where was David! I could not abandon him. After all, he had done for me. I quickly ran upstairs and all over to mansion looking for him. I went into the security room and looked around the whole area. I even checked the cameras for the school and nothing. David was nowhere to be found. I went on to the mic. In addition, I started to say his name. Nothing, he was nowhere.

I started to cry and just when I was about to head back down to the basement, I heard it. The tornado, it was not far from here. It was at the coast. I started to run as fast as I could. Knowing where I was and how far I had to go, I had a pretty good feeling that I would not make it. Therefore, I started to head for another direction that was closer and that was the second security room.

I run as if I had never before in my life. I was scare. I was so scared that my heart was pounding so hard. I felt as if my heart could leap out any minute if I had run faster. Luck for me, I was near the room, just a few more steps. No! I had screamed. The tornado had hit the mansion. Now I was running for my life. I knew if I wanted to live, I had to go to the security room. For it was build to last through a tornado, just in case.

The roof had fallen and it landed in front of the door! I started to move it and as soon as I had moved it, the wind of the tornado started to pick me up. I was so scared; I quickly grabbed hold of something. I closed my eyes and had hold on to whatever I was holding on to. Then something had also grabbed hold of me and started to pull me. I did not care who or what it was. I was so scared that I did not bother to open my eyes to see what it was. The tornado was pulling me in; something had hit me on the head. It felt like a piece of board. I had felt some liquid running down from the side of my head.

When I had waked up, everything was over, but I was somewhere else. My head had hurt so much. Then someone had grabbed my hand. I looked up and it was O'Neal. He was holding on to me during the tornado. I felt my head and the liquid was blood. The piece of board that hit my head, had also manage to make my head bleed.

"Are you okay Miss. Henderson?" he said in a sweet tone of voice.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that I am alright, but my head is bleeding. That is all. How about you, are you okay?" I had said back in a nice way.

"Yeah, I am alright, nothing broken or damaged. I am just a bit dizzy. That was sure a rough one. I am just glad that you are alright." He had said with a smile.

"Yes, the tornado was rough and I too am glad that you are alright as well." I had said with too a smile. "How are we going to get back to the mansion?" I had asked while wondering if everyone else was ok.

It seems like he was reading my mind or something when I had asked that question. "I am sure that everyone is okay back in your mansion, and as for the question you are asking, I am not sure myself to tell you the truth. It seems like it is too far to walk and we are in a middle of the rode, somewhere, where the tornado that hit. However, I am sure that we will get back to the mansion and I am sure that everyone will be looking for us, so don't you worry." He said with a smile again.

I smiled back at him. He seemed to be always on the positive side of things, when something bad happens. He is always here when I am in trouble or in need of help. He is just like David. Oh, I am still worried sick about him. I wonder where he could be.

Just then, a plane flew by. "That must mean that we are close by an airport and if we are near an airport that means, there must be a city there too, right?"

"Right, so shall we start walking or do you want me to carry you since, you are wounded?" He said easily and with a sense of worry in his bright blue eyes.

Just then, I realized that my knee was bleeding. The blood from my head had stopped flowing out and was contain for the moment.

"Oh, I think I can manage. I have been through worst in the forest before." I said, while trying to get up, but the pain in my knew had hurt so badly, that I fell down again.

"Are you sure? Do you need any assistance?" He had said in a worried voice, while going closer to me, he hold on to me, as I tried to get up again.

"Well, I guess I could use a bit of help, but what about you?" I said unease.

"I will be fine. I am just worried about you." He said with a warm smile again.

He had helped me up and we started to head where the plane went. It had looked like a short walk, but it was quiet a long walk. Lucky for me, I still had my watch on and it was not damaged during the tornado. It was a two hours walk before we reached a town. It had seemed like this town was not hit by the tornado plus, it had somehow managed to clear out of the path of the tornado and its distance. It was full of grass and near by it was the airport. I had recognized it. It was on of the Henderson's airport, but it was not mind. That must mean that one of the Henderson families must live in this town of closed by it. After an hour of walking, we had reached the airport.

We had walked in and up to a desk. I had asked for two-airplane ticket. However, the woman refuse to give it too me and said that I had to pay for it. She will not even believe that I was with the Henderson family. At that point, I had wished I had my ID and some money with me. Then, O'Neal asked the woman if the airport belongs to the Henderson family. She had said yes. Then, he had asked which ones. She had no idea whom to which of the Henderson it had belong too.

It hit my mind so hard, like a thunder stock. I had remembered whom this airport had belonged too. It had belonged to my 18 years old cousin. I had asked for a phone so that I may call her and so she gives me a phone. Then, I started to dial the number to my cousin's cell phone. Yes! She had picked up.

"Hello, Erica. It is me, Kate. Remember me." I had said happily.

"Hi! Of course, I remember you. Who would not? You are the most important one in the family." Erica had said in a surprised way.

"Erica, I called because I'm at one of your airport and the woman here, would not believe that I am one of the Henderson and I need two-airplane ticket to get home. I do not have my ID or any money with me because I was in a tornado. Would you please help me out dear cousin Erica? Please I beg of you." I had said.

"Oh my, sure, I will help you. Give the phone to that woman please," she had said in an unhappy way.

"Okay, hold on." I said and then I give the phone to the woman.

I believed that Erica was screaming in the phone because I could hear it was where I was standing. Soon after that, the woman hangs up the phone, starts to type something in the computer and give me two tickets, and said sorry to me. O'Neal was surprised at this. He could not believe his eyes what had just happened.

Then we started to walk to the gate. I give the tickets to the lady that was standing outside of the gate. As we boarded the plane, I had realized that the ticket that the woman had given me was a first class ticket, but it had given me more than first class. It had gone beyond. When we got on to the plane, we had gotten all the comfort we needed, pass the regular comfort you get for a first class.

As the plane started the runway, something had gone wrong. Just as we were about the take off, they had realized that they were out of gas and had forgotten to check. They quickly told the entire plane that was boarder with passengers and had alerted me personal. Another problem was that, another plane was schedule to come to that exact runway. The tower, had radio the plane that was coming in to go to another runway, but they did not realized that there was not any more runway. When somebody had told that person, about it, it was already too late. The plane had to land somewhere; it was too, almost out of gas.

They had no choose, they had to land with more than 300 passenger, they could not afford to crash! Just then, something happened, a miracle you could say. The plane, all of the sudden was full of gas and was ready for take off. They took off as soon as possible. They had managed to slip pass by the other plane that was coming down on that same runway. It was a close one, but then I start to wonder how the plane, all of the sudden was filled up with gas, without anyone, filling it up.

Then I looked at O'Neal, he was sleeping. When everyone was panicking, he was still and quiet. He even had his eyes closed and was murmuring something. Just when he had stopped murmuring, the plane was filled up with gas! I had wondered if he had any special gift or something. It was an hour flight. It seems more, but only an hour.

When I had reached home, I had realized that everything was damaged, schools, stores, houses, trees, and my mansion. I was so sad. I was searching for the animals and everyone else. Everyone was okay, but Henry was badly injured. During the tornado, Henry was looking for me. While he was looking for me, something had smashed him on the legs and was confine in a room, by the gust of the tornado. However, it was safe enough during the tornado, but his leg was broken.

He was now in the hospital, so was everyone else in my hometown that were injured or worse, killed. I had felt sorry for everyone and had an idea. I would donate to the hospital and then start a place of other people to come too, since the hospital was not big enough.

I had donated 100,000-dollars to the hospital the next morning. Everyone was sleeping in a center underground that the Henderson family had made from the beginning of the family line, so it was old, very old. Yet, it was good enough to be in. It was an emergency area, in case anything like this had happened. That is also where people who where injured went. I started to call the other Henderson, I had told them everything about the tornado, and had asked if they would help us out. Their response was, "Sure, of course we would help. We would do anything for a Henderson, especially you, since you are the special one in the whole entire family."

The next morning, all the Henderson had gathered in the area where we were taking care of injured people. We had decide that a quarter of us, would be fixing the area up, another quarter would be going around places, asking for donation and we would be donating at least more than 8,000-dollars each. That would be at least 800,000 dollars. We had about 100 members in the Henderson family. The rest of us, would be helping out in the hospital, providing food, clothing and materials. We would also be working here in the area that the first Henderson family had built and many more other things.

For more than a month, the Henderson family had been very busy. Running around doing things, we needed to do and run our businesses as well as taking care of their own individual Henderson family. Each one of the Henderson had belonged to a family of their own. Not just the main Henderson family tree line. We were big, but what really made us big was that most of us were married, had children and the children had children, so there are always new generation of the Henderson, but I was the most important. Why, I do not really know myself.

As the days goes on, the Henderson was working harder everyday. People got better everyday and the place had looked better everyday. Everyday had looked better and better. Schools were repair. The first school to be repair was the Henderson Private School. That was the first, then came the building that I was working on for the people who were poor, for children who had no family, and for people to drop of their children, like a daycare, but better. I had decided to name that place, The Hope Center. I had named it that because of the tornado. Everyone still had hope in them. They had hope in the Henderson family as well, as other people who had voluntary to help.

Day after day, everyone had pitched in to help reshape this buildings and places and helped saving people's lives. What had seemed like years took months. With the entire donation the Henderson had gather it was enough to make two new hospitals and three more medicate center.

Finally, winter had come and it was cold. Everyone had a place to go to, as a home, with his or her family. To some they had no family, but they had a home. The Henderson had enough money to get everyone a home to live in. Even work so no one would go poor. The Hope Center was finally finished as well. However, it was not empty. There were some people living there, for, they were only children. Therefore, I had visited them everyday to cheer them up. My parent had come out from the hospital and we well, the tornado had not hit them and I was glad and happy for that.

In the Henderson Private School, everything was as it uses to be. I kind of had wished it did not. They were calling me to place every now and then. The only thing that changed was that O'Neal was with me all the time. He wanted to make sure that I would be ok. He was worried that what had happened during the tornado might happen again, but with a different story. I could understand that.

The boy, who I give my cell phone number, had text message me. He had asked if I would go out on a date with me. I felt bad when I had to deny him, I did have important things to do. The Henderson business when crazy after all the money we had spent after the tornado and we had a lot to catch up with as well. Yet, there was still something that I had wished I had time to do. That was, if O'Neal had any special gift. I also wondered where David could have gone. I was still so worried about him.

A week later, another sudden thing happened. A new sickness had come out of nowhere in just one night. I knew that because I was one of them who had that sickness. No one knows how to cure it. The entire Henderson family member teamed up to gather all the scientists and worked on a cure for it. It would not only save me but other people as well. O'Neal had taken care of me while I was sick. He did not want anyone in the room without my permission. I had told him to stay away from me, just in case if the sickness is contagious, I did not want him to catch it too. Yet, he was still near me.

He had also helped find a cure for the sickness, surprising; he was the first one who got it. No scientists believed him, until he had given it to me. I had trust him and tried it. In less than a week, I had gotten better. I stood up in front of all the scientists and that had showed them that O'Neal was the first to find that cure.

We had named the sickness after the tornado, since we had done research and it showed that the tornado had caused it. Since the tornado was name Nat, the sickness was then called Natty. The cure for it was name after Nat, the tornado and O'Neal. Therefore, it was call, Natal.

When everything had went back to the way before, and all the people who were sick had gotten better, nature was peaceful and quiet, until a thunderstorm had came. Everyone had to stay inside, that was no fun, but some people managed to find some fun, while others sat on the couch and watched TV. I was working on my laptop, while O'Neal was playing with Andrew and Krystal.

Then, a flash flood warning was in; some sections of the roads were being closed off. The rain had reached an inch already. People who were watching TV saw this on top of their screen, people who were driving, will some saw it personal and up closed. No one, not even the weather forecast new crews knows anything about it. This would be our first every flood.

Chapter Four

During the flood, everyone had stayed indoors, everyone, but the Henderson. Since, they had lived in a high enough level, the floodwater was only a few centimeters high. When the flood was an inch high, people that were not on a higher level than the Henderson was, they went to their mansion.

About 20 people were at my mansion when the flood had reached an inch for them and a couple of centimeters for me. Later on, more people came. The housemaids had to set up rooms and areas for them. Guards were everywhere, mostly around with me. I was upstairs working on the flood problem. I was afraid that if the rain does not stop soon, the flood would reach up here.

In my room, I called the weather station to find out more. They told me things that I already figured out. Finally, they cut to the chase and told me that they did not know anything else. After that, I hanged up and decided to go downstairs to get a little snack, then come back to my room to work on it a bit more.

When I had opened my door, a lot of chattering was going on. I had realized that almost everyone had come. The guards were leading me down the stairs, were I was in the middle. They got all the crowds to settle down. I was glad about that part. It was giving me a headache.

It was hard to get through to the grand kitchen. Everyone was working so hard to prepare meals for everyone, that I decided I would make my own little snack. When I had finished making my snack, I brought my soda with me. Along the way back to my room, three of my friends had spotted me. They were not rich, nor poor. They were average people, yet they still went to the Henderson Private School under a scholarship. They were boys. The same age I was.


End file.
